


play footsie

by missmuffin221



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017, Feet, as a sextoy, does that count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10808931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221
Summary: Part of Atlins 31 Days of Porn Challenge 2017Inspired by Footage by 221b_hound - god how I love the Lock & Key series <3My lovely myx did the betaing3. Unusual sex toy(s). Do feet count as sextoy(s)?!





	play footsie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Myx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myx/gifts), [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Footage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991548) by [221b_hound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound). 



Those glorious feet   
Wrapped around my pulsing cock  
Let me come, Sherlock


End file.
